Out Shopping
by kittiemittens
Summary: Arizona and Callie decide to go shop for some things...
1. Chapter 1

Arizona all but bounced her way out of their complex. The two women crawl into the car, Callie on the driver's as usual. A tanned hand turns the key to the ignition and they back out of the parking lot. The smaller blonde was beaming. Their conversation from the previous night drifted into her head.

_Callie rolled off from on top of the pale body beneath her and plopped down on the bed, panting. "Fuck," She breathed out. _

_Arizona's face lit up as she thought about all the pleasure she had just brought to her unimaginably sexy girlfriend. "You like that?" A light pink lip was sucked between adorable little white teeth. Even when she was being sexy, she was being cute. She slipped her two fingers out from her still panting girlfriend's soaked core. Her fingers replaced where her lip had just been in her mouth, a wet tongue making sure she got all of the juices. _

"_Yes, god yes." The Latina groaned, her mind still hazy from what this beautiful woman just did. _

"_You know… I've been thinking about something." Arizona's sultry demeanor was replaced with nervousness. Her blue eyes avoided the questioning look from the woman half-below her. _

"_You gonna tell me what it is?" A small laugh escaped perfect red lips. Aside from some minor smearing from the night's activities, her makeup was still intact from the date night they had. _

"_Well… I know... I just… you've always had sex with men… and I know that you…like how that feels..." Arizona played with a lock of blonde between her fingers and picked at the blanket below them. _

"_Arizona," Callie stopped her before she implied again that she would ever want to go back to Mark. "I don't need that-"_

"_Hear me out." Arizona's voice got a little more confident. "I've just been thinking that, I know, even though you're totally over Mark and O'Malley and them… it doesn't mean that… Ya know, you never have to feel that inside of you again." She bit her lip again, out of both the idea of what could happen and fear that Callie would feel like she didn't want her anymore. _

"_Arizona… are you asking for a threesome with Mark?" A stunned Callie asked. _

"_No! God no! Hell no. You're mine and I don't want him anywhere near either of us. When I think about you and him I think of bricks…" Arizona shivered from the thought of having a threesome with Mark, ew. "Anyway," She shook her head back into the present. "I've been thinking about us making a purchase. I know you enjoy how a penis feels inside of you and even though I wouldn't care for it personally, I'm sure you would. And, and before you think I don't like feeling you with my hands or- or that I don't want you anymore or something, I just need you to know that I do." Arizona's nervous rambling went on. "I do love feeling and tasting you, but I just thought-"_

_Her words were cut off by a pair of soft, delicious dark lips pressing against her own smaller set. "Yes." Another kiss, "I would love to buy a vibrator or whatever it is that you're rambling on about, baby. I'm up for anything with you." A huge smile spread across her tan face. Perfect white teeth were on full display, trying to calm the small woman's nerves. "And, before you start again, I know. I do LOVE how you feel inside of me. I come so easily from what you do to me. You make my body feel things no one else has ever made me feel. But I wouldn't mind trying new things. It sounds fun."_

"_Really?" Arizona's blue eyes creased in a smile as she got excited about all the things they could buy._

"_Hell yeah." Was all Callie said. What else was there to say? She had the perfect girl, the perfect _naked_ girl beside her, proposing new ways to make her body feel even better than it already did. _

And so they were, pulling into the parking lot of the Seattle mall. Arizona was snapped out of her day dreaming by a tan hand on her thigh.

"You ready to go?" Callie smiled an adoring smile at her lover's stunned "deer in head lights" look, knowing she pulled her out of deep thought.

"Yes. Yes! Let's go! Where's our first stop? Cause I know there's only one stop that I actually care about." She unbuckled her seat belt, and started to open her door.

"Hey," Callie caught the blonde's face in her hands, turning it around so she can cup each cheek. She pressed her plump lips against Arizona's, the smaller of the two instantly melting into the kiss. "Now we can go." Callie said after pulling back.

Arizona's mind has been on nothing other than having Callie naked on their bed, screaming and moaning her name. A long vibrating toy inside of her, maybe something on her clit too. The possibilities were endless. Callie had talked her into going into Bed Bath and Beyond and some other stores she didn't even remember. Usually Arizona wasn't quite the teenage boy, but with the prospects of having their first toy together, her mind was running rampant all the while destroying one of her favorite pair of underwear.

She hadn't noticed, but they had been in the store where they were planning on buying the toy for a few minutes. "Woah!" Arizona almost peed her pants when her mind came back around and she was face to face with the picture of a girl tired up on the front of a box with the words "Bondage Gift Set" printed on the front.

"Shh… you don't want to scare away all the kids do you?" Callie said as they both watched a worker walk by. She was referring to the fact that all the workers looked pretty much the same, large gauges in their ears, scraggly hair, and varying face piercings.

"Calliope, where are we even at?" Arizona's eyes widen as she looked around at the rather eclectic type of stock around them. It went from Pokémon hats, to temporary tattoos, all the way over to the sex section. It was a misunderstood teenager's dream.

Callie picked up a box from the shelf, she wondered if it was anything that Arizona had been looking for. It was a black box, all it showed on the outside was a red silicone dildo, all the way at the end of the shaft was a flatter and wider place designated for the harness. "How 'bout this? Does this seem like it'd be fun?" Callie's smile tried to cover up the nerves that were creeping into her conscious. She messed with her long, wavy dark hair as her girlfriend studied the box.

Pale hands took the box and turned it over, "Everyone has always wanted to take it from behind. Make your lover's dream come true," Arizona read. "Well I didn't know that's what you wanted, Calliope!" Arizona giggled at what the original intent of the toy was.

Callie's face flushed. "No, no. I just meant that… Well it comes with the harness already anyway… and it looks like a good size."

Now it was Arizona's turn to calm the other woman. "Baby, baby," Arizona rubbed her hand up a tan arm and brought brown eyes up to meet a pool of blue. "I love it. It will feel amazing for you. I was just teasing."

Callie's face relaxed some and she took the box back and tucked it under her arm. "Now what do you want? Because I'm pretty sure you don't want a red penis inside of you?"

After shopping a little more, picking up a couple oils and a vibrator for Arizona's enjoyment, the women walked out of the building, hand in hand. Both silently thought about the evening ahead.

"But ya know…" Arizona was the first to break the silence, "If you did ever want to use it for what the box said, I wouldn't be opposed." She shrugged, the idea didn't sound too bad.

"But… uh… wouldn't that hurt?" Callie made a face. One of those faces that pretty much say 'probably not'.

"Well if we ever did, trust me," Arizona leaned in and kissed glossy red lips and winked, "we wouldn't have any problems sliding it in." Arizona raised her eyebrows and licked her lips, starring with a darkened set of blue eyes. They both knew how wet Callie could get.

Callie threw her head back in laughter, her love-struck girlfriend loving the way the sun bounced off her tan skin. "We'll talk about that later, get in the car before you get me turned on!"

Pale thin fingers pinched a handful of tight jean clad ass before rounding over to her side, "Too late here," she nodded her head down in the direction of her pants before crawling into the seat.

Callie's mouth instantly went dry as a burst of arousal made its way into her pants as well. She swallowed back the thoughts in her mind so she could join the frisky woman in the car.

"Ya know," Arizona sat up on her feet and leaned over the seat, putting her hand between two toned legs. "We could start practicing with that thing." Her fingers rubbed her hot center over her jeans. She could tell her girlfriend was already aroused.

"Arizona what has gotten into you?" Callie asked in a daze, now all she could think about was the rising temperature at her sex, and her quickly increasing need to have this woman make her come.

"You, baby." The blonde's hot breathe made the Latina shiver as skilled lips worked their way lightly around her ear and down her neck.

"Zona, Arizona we're in a parking lot." Callie tried to state firmly, but failed.

Her hands kept running up and down the crotch of Callie's jeans. She could feel them moistening as she bit into the sensitive areas on her tanned neck. "So what?"

"Shit." Callie gasped as Arizona's other had worked its way under her shirt to squeeze her large breast.

"No one will see…" Blonde hair blanketed over her face as she left her marks all over the flushed neck of this perfect woman. She unhooked her mouth from her neck, receiving a disapproving groan at the loss of contact. Her quick hands unbuttoned and unzipped the garment that was essentially cock-blocking her. "scooch out of these, but don't take them off. No one else can see you, baby."

Callie did what she was told, she pulled her pants off from her ass and stopped just right before her mound was shown to the world. They had never actually had public sex before, Arizona said it was too dangerous with them having careers and the possibility of people they know seeing and all. Apparently that wasn't the case today.

"Fuck, Arizona, if you're going to tease me you can go sit back down, but if you're going to fuck me then do it!" Callie growled, promptly making a rather large rush of arousal soak through Arizona's underwear. She loved when Callie got rough with her.

Her teeth lightly bit into the soft skin of Callie's breast, eliciting a deep moan from her lips. "One second." The heated blonde breathed out. She sat back up and ripped open the box they had just purchased. Brown eyes grew larger as she saw what Arizona was doing. This crazy, sexy monster was planning on using their new toy _in the parking lot. _

"Got it." Arizona held it up next to herself, a huge grin creeping across her face like she just pulled the surprise out of a cereal box.

Callie's hand grabbed Arizona's and shoved it down out of sight of the possibly innocent bystanders. "Arizona!"

A heartwarming laugh bubbled out of her pink lips, instantly making Callie forgive her. Within a second the previously happy eyes turned a deep shade of brown as her mouth went back to biting the good amount of cleavage showing above her shirt. "Are you ready for this, beautiful?" Arizona husked in her ear. No matter what they were doing, the blonde always made sure that Callie knew she was the most gorgeous girl in the world.

She planted a sweet, long kiss on her girlfriend's lips, nuzzling her nose into the woman's below her. "I want to use this when you're ready."

**A/N: The second and final chapter will be posted soon 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thank you guys for reading. Also to the person who asked where my profile picture came from, all I can tell ya is that it came from google. I wanted to be able to answer your question, so if you google, "calzone season 11" it should be there. ****J**** Happy readings. **

"_I want to use this when you're ready."_

Those words resonated in Callie's brain, once again causing a hot rush of liquid to soak through her panties. She was now squirming in discomfort, the feeling of the juices between her legs, causing her underwear to stick uncomfortably to her clit.

"Now please." Callie let her head fall back as the blonde attached herself to her neck.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Arizona learned back and met eyes with her girlfriend. No matter how hard it was for her to hold of making this delicious woman come, she needed to make sure she wanted it. "I don't want it to hurt, Calliope."

Callie's heart melted as worried blue eyes looked into her own. Arizona could be the sexiest woman in the world, but she always made sure Callie was okay with every single thing that happened. "Yes, beautiful. I want you to take me and make me yours." Her mega-watt smile was on full display to calm the smaller woman.

"Okay." The blonde smiled and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. "Tell me when."

"Honestly, if you don't do it now I might have to do it myself."

A small moan escaped Arizona's lips when she heard Callie's response. "You don't have to ask me twice." Arizona plunged the red dildo into her girlfriend in one quick movement, indulging in the surprised yelp/moan that spills from sexy lips.

She waited for Callie to get used to the new feeling inside of her. Not that Callie had never had a penis inside of her, which is something Arizona tried to never think about, but because she still had to make sure the brunette was comfortable.

"Fuck. Move please." Callie thrust her hips down on the cock. Arizona bit her bottom lip between small white teeth and pushed further into her girlfriend's wet sex. Pale hands brought the penis almost all the way outside of her walls then slammed it back in. "FUCK!" Callie screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck Callie, you're so goddamn sexy." Arizona brought her other hand up and started rubbing circles around the brunette's hard clit. She bit and nipped all over the tan chest below her and left red marks all over.

"Oh god. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes." Callie rode her girlfriend's administrations. "Faster please. So good."

Arizona repositioned herself in her seat and lowered her face down to her girlfriend's sex. There were few things the brunette liked more than being eaten out.

She stuck her pink tongue out to make contact with Callie's throbbing clit. As Callie tangled her hands in blonde hair, Arizona sucked a tight clit in her lips.

"Fuck." Callie tightened her grip in her girlfriend's hair. "It feels," She sucked a jagged breathe in, "So fucking good."

The blonde sucked and nipped and licked all over her girlfriend's sex as she quickly thrust the dildo inside the tan pussy. Hot wetness gleamed off the slick red pumping in and out of Callie's cunt.

She could feel her girlfriend's walls start to tighten around her as she kept thrusting. "Calliope, baby, you're so sexy," Arizona leaned up a little, come adorning her chin and lips. Seeing her girlfriend's face covered in her own come, it just turned Callie on more.

"Don't s-stop." Callie pushed the blonde head back down onto her pussy. The smaller woman smiled into her girlfriend's sex when she felt long nails digging into her scalp.

Arizona sped up her administrations. She could tell that Callie was close, based on her newfound loud half moan/half screams.

"Fuck. Zona, close. Please."

Arizona plunged in to her girlfriend's tight pussy one more time and with another flick of her tongue, the Latina toppled over the edge. Her hips thrust and her nails dug in deep into the light scalp that was still happily lapping up everything she gave.

"Fucking Christ." Callie pulled up on her girlfriend when she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh god, Arizona." She plunged her lips against her girlfriend's, sticking her tongue in deep when she tasted herself.

When the need for air was too intense, Callie leaned back, gasping. "Fuck. That felt amazing. I never knew you could get me to come in the middle of a parking lot." A beautiful laugh escaped her lips, only making Arizona fall even more in love with her.

"I love you, Calliope." Arizona's face spread in a smile.

"I love you." Callie lightly pressed her lips to the blonde's one last time. "Okay. Now let's head home so I can devour you." A seductive grin broke out across Callie's face when Arizona's eyes widened. It was her turn now.


End file.
